Talk:ShadowClan
Hawkshadow returned from hunting, his catches dangling in his powerful jaws. Happiness glowed in his mint green eyes as he placed his prey on the pile, a loud purr rumbling in his throat.Silverstar 02:42, March 2, 2015 (UTC) ((Dapple gave up her nine lives, and she's not dead so no, I can't give him a life. I bet Snow will. And idk, White. I bet Moth could say yes. Time to make a come back.)) Even though Dapplestream had lost her title in ShadowClan, she felt like a complete loner. She thought there was no reason to respect the clanmates she gave up. But these cats had not learned yet that she still lived in their territory secretly. Instead of out in a hunt as usual, she was just laying against the ground, camouflaged. The entrance to the ShadowClan camp wasn't far, but she felt like scaring some of the cats. The scent of two cats caught her attention and as she unsheathed her claws and bristled her fur up, she launched herself in front of the two cats and let out a hiss, "What do you think you're doing?!" Both of these cats were unrecognizeable, but the scent of ShadowClan was strong on the she-cat. - Dapple Breezeheart was startled for a heartbeat and then calmed down. "What do you think YOUR doing here?!?" She hissed back defensively. Her hackles raised and fur bristling she got in a pouncing stance. "Get off of our territory loner! You don't belong here! If you don't I'll report you! Anyways I'm a warrior!" She made herself look twice her size by making her fur bristle even MORE.~Breezeheart Darkshine gave up trying. She clambered out of the hole to try her way back to camp. Picking her way slowly.★Darкsнïne★ 04:58, March 2, 2015 (UTC) (( If you'd like, White.)) Mothflight leaped from the ShadowRock, slightly disappointed that the cats had disappeared in their seperate ways. Taking a deep breath, Mothflight bounded over to Eagledawn and Rowanflame. "Since your warrior assessment had been delayed, I will need you two to search for a lost queen. Darkshine had been left behind on the Border Patrol. She was last seen straying out into the forst." He sighed as he spoke, his tail irritatedly twitching. Why couldn't everyone stay in camp and wait for orders? ''"This will be very difficult because her scent is most likely washed away, so I will need you two to search acutely." The tabby leader dismissed the newly-made warriors with a dip from his head as he quickly disappeared from the exit. Picking up Breezeheart's scent, Mothflight followed the warrior, his ears pricking suddenly when he scented a new tom, and someone else he couldn't quite recognize. --Mothflight Eagledawn closed her eyes pushed the top of her head onto Rowanflame's chin gently and stroked her cheek upwards until it met with his, then her golden eyes slowly opened to meet the sight of the sky. The small she-cat felt powerful in Rowanflame's loving scent, and suddenly, Eagledawn's mind cleared, her thoughts and worries blown away in the wind, with the exception of one: ''I love you. The black she-cat straightened up as her leader and former mentor approached, and she blinked at him. "Darkshine? Missing?" she inquired as Mothflight left. "I wonder what could have happened," Eagledawn muttered, then gazed at Rowanflame expectantly. Don't do anything brash, she hoped, don't let our love distract us. We are warriors. The word didn't feel right. Warriors. She's been an apprentice for so long, after all. ~Eagledawn ((Sorry!)) Hawkgaze glanced at the she-cat, noticing she was desperate to go home. He decided to help her, after all, he had no reason not to. "You ended up in the small tunnel, that means you fell way over there." He flicked his tail at the forest, then grinned. ~Hawkgaze Streak jumped back in alarm at the appearance of the sudden cats. "Uh.." He was about to back away until Breezeheart spoke up. He grinned in pride and took a confident step forward. "Hello, I'm Streak." He replied, a slight edge in his voice. "This she-cat was bringing me to see the leader," the tom studied Mothflight for a moment before giving a slight nod. ~Streak Rowanflame purred quietly as Mothflight mentioned his warrior name. "Yes Mothflight," He dipped his head and closed his eyes as Eagledawn's sweet scent overflooded him. "I won't be stupid," He whispered, turning away to search for Darkshine. "Darkshine?!" He yowled down a tunnel. He shrugged, pressing closer to Eagledawn. "Her scent is very faint, I can barely smell her." He murmured, lashing his tail. ~Rowanflame Dapplestream felt slightly frustrated. I've always underestimated their softness... She thought quietly, but she was more interested in hitting a nerve. She arched her back, her fur continuing to bristle and her tail was straight up in the air. She wondered if any sort of dirt or filth had gotten in her fur. Perhaps it could of changed her looks, but why would she care? It'd be best for her if they didn't recognize her. As Streak spoke, a wonder just came through her mind. Could he not see that I am a threat? She spat as she spoke in disgust, "Streak? You don't even belong here." (I am not Moth XD) - Dapple Omfg. - Dapple (Whoops, I thought Moth was there. (?))) Streak rolled his eyes, clearly frustrated with the cat. "Hey, look. You have no right to say who belongs and who doesn't." He spat, trying to control his anger. "You don't rule over the forest," He added with a lash of his tail. Now his fur was bristling and he started to flatten his ears in disgust. ~Streak ((Yeah sometimes it gets confusing.)) She casually began to smirk, a spark of amusement lighting up her face. She calmed her fur down and took a step up so that she was closer to Streak than before, "Oh, am I not now? I guess I forgot to notice you don't rule this forest either." Her tail was lashing from side to side behind her. - Dapple Hawkshadow gazed thoughtfully out of camp, considering paying his brother a visit. He missed Shadeflame dearly, and felt lost without his littermate by his side, as he now had no-one. No. Be strong. Unlike Shadeflame, you're loyal to ShadowClan! Hawkshadow paced slightly beside the freshkill pile, his ears flattening against his skull as guilt crept upon him. But he's my brother, so I have the right to care for him...Right? But I'll see him at a Gathering, I'm certain, no need to rush into RiverClan and demand to see him. I'm a loyal warrior who cares for ShadowClan and ShadowClan only. His pacing ceased, and he now sat beside the heap of prey with his tail neatly wrapped around his large paws.Silverstar 04:01, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Breezeheart peered over the shoulder of the unknown she-cat that had jumped out at them. She was suprised to see Mothflight heading towards them. "Mothflight? I thought you were on a patrol or something." Her fur now lay flat showing that she was actually pretty small in size. "Oh and sorry about leaving..." She shuffled her paws in embarrassment before continuing. "By the way this is Streak... And he wants to join. Can he join?" She asked him with a pleading expression.~Breezeheart Darkshine nodded, feeling more comfortable around this cat. Don't get too comfortable! He may attack! '' Darkshine trotted over to the spot the tail pointed to. My trail! Darkshine beamed with happiness and followed it. "You may follow me if you'd like!" Her voice was brined with joy as she headed back. A strange cat was in front of Breezepaw and another cat. The strange cat was hostile but strangely familiar. She couldn't get her paw on it. Meanwhile, her fur was clogged with dirt as she called out. "Hawkgaze?" ★Darкsнïne★ 04:21, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Eagledawn nodded and smiled. "Alright. Let's follow it," she suggested. ~Eagledawn ((I appeared infront of Dapple and Streak, I guess it got mixed up.)) Mothflight blinked at Dapplestar. His eyes stretched wide, he had concluded far too long that the former leader had been killed. "Dapplestar?" The tabby was flustered, his tail lowering to the ground. "You have been here all along?" Mothflight mewed, his green gaze reluctantly flickering to Streak. He thought quickly before speaking to Breezeheart, his fur prickling with slight annoyance. "If he doesn't cause trouble, then he may." The leader responded, his whiskers quivering with confusion. --Mothflight (k awesome, so skygaze will be a kit now i guess. who wants a kit? btw he is a small, jet black tom with sky blue eyes.)-whitestar ((Adding description, is he going to be 5 moons or older?)) (idk 5 i guess.)-white ((Could you add Honeypetal, a slender ruddy ticked tabby she-cat with golden eyes? And this is the cat is the she-cat I was talking about, Ripple :3))'Silverstar' 01:39, March 4, 2015 (UTC) ((Agh sorry. I really get confused. I thought Moth was a few fox lengths away from us)) She turned to look at Mothflight, her ears pinned down against her head. There was some slight hostility in her gaze. She could not understand why he was familiar, but Dapplestream didn't feel the need of remembering. As her amber eyes bored into the tom for a while, she spat, "Where else would I be? This is the most comfortable place there is." She finished with a growl, her tail continuing to lash from side to side. - Dapple ((Added.)) ((-hits head against a wall- im sorry for not being on like EVER im really busy and wont be on for a while, im still here though i just came to tell you all and get caught up with well, nearly everything >-<)) Silverpaw ((ok got it, mmmmmoooooossssstttttt of it)) silverpawz Honeypetal padded out of the Warrior's den, the young molly letting out a small yawn. Her golden eyes were bright with joy, but paused as she noticed some commotion. What was going on?'Silverstar' 22:15, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Breezeheart let out a sign of relief. She was happy that Streak could join. "Thank you so much Mothflight!" She dipped her head respectfully towards him before turning towards Streak. "You can join!" She purred and rubbed her cheek against Streak's.~Breezeheart Mothflight nodded to Breezeheart, slightly flinching as Breezeheart nuzzled the rogue. Prickling with suspicion, the tom turned to Dapplestream, still flustered with confusion. "Then what do you plan on doing?" Mothflight mewed finally, his breath billowing out from infront of him. Ripple.of.mc 01:05, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Honeypetal pricked her ears slightly as she heard the voice of Mothflight. She tried to look for him, but immediately flattened her ears in embarrassment and lowered her head. ''I wish we could be friends or something...I just thinks he's a really nice and brave cat... She gaved at her paws, hot with embarrassment as she blushed slightly.Silverstar 01:09, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Darkshine shook in disappointment. She had really wanted Hawkgaze to come. She crept out of the bushes, soon seeing a furious calico she cat with Mothflight, and Breezeheart standing near. She padded towards the leader and whispered into his ear, shivering. She wondered who the next deputy would be. "Will you go to the moonpool tonight?" ''She almost shivered at the thought. The thought was shooken from her as she was filled with joy. Kestrelkit had come scampering up to her with relief obviously shining in her eyes.((I will just rp for both.)) "Darkshine!" Kestrelkit called and leaping towards her mother. She was snuggled between her mothers dusty paws. "Why do you stink?" She wondered aloud. Darkshine smiled. "I fell into a rabbit hole little one! Now, it's late. I want you and your litter mates to go to sleep and you may pick fresh kill later." Kestrelkit nodded happily to the nursery.★Darкsнïne★ 01:20, March 6, 2015 (UTC) ''Who does he think he is? I don't have a reason to answer all his questions. Dapplestream irritably thought. She whipped around, gave a final, amused look at Streak and took a run out into the forest. It didn't take her long before she slowed her pace and walked slowly to her makeshift den. This den was close to a frozen lake and it's more of a dip in the ground with a pine tree in the middle of this dip. The pine needles hid the fact that there could possibly be a dip in the ground, which made it safe for the calico she-cat. But she knew her own dangers, and has secured most of the inside with thorns and brambles. She sat at the entrance, wondering about the past event. - Dapple (He needs a real interaction/shot) Hawkshadow, who had been trying to hunt outside of camp to clear his mind, spotted Dapplestream inside of her den. He blinked at the she-cat curiously, slowly shuffling closer to the den before poking his head inside. Hopefully, he wouldn't get his nose scratched off if he was interrupting her alone time, "Umm....Dapplestream, ma'am? Are you okay...?"Silverstar 01:37, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Mothflight backed up, his fur ruffled with annoyance. ''Did she think she could just stroll around on our territory, unnoticed? ''He needed the lush ground with his claws, the fur along his spine growing crooked. The leader forced his shoulder fur to lie flat, his belly still fired with the encounter. ''We'll deal with her later, she doesn't seem like much like a threat. ''The tom turned, his tail lashing. "Breezeheart, lead Streak to the Camp." Mothflight jeered, making his way into the ferns. The tabby padded on, his claws thrashing into the undergrowth. --Mothflight ((XD! I'm Mrs. Invisible again! Know one noticed I'm back? ))★Darкsнïne★ 01:49, March 6, 2015 (UTC)